


The way you look tonight

by bev_crusher1971



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Lucius is a nice guy, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: He woke up and found himself alone in bed. Where was his husband?





	The way you look tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bjjones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjjones/gifts), [Tadgh Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tadgh+Stark).



> Beta as always - though with a cringe this time for this pairing is SO not hers - my lovely sister in crime [counselor69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/counselor69). I love that you always do my betas even though you really sometimes might need some brainbleach afterwards. *mwah*
> 
> This bunny was given to me by a very dear friend of mine and I just couldn't resist. It went in the lines of "Imagine your OTP slow dancing to 'the way you look tonight' in their pjs in the kitchen of their new house at 3am with their heads resting on each other's shoulders".  
> Somehow this made me think of those two guys and immediately I simply had to add a baby to the mix. So really, this is all HER fault *winks* but I love her anyways. 
> 
> I dedicate this story to my beloved mate [bjjones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjjones).

He woke up to an empty bed. The dark room was blurred and the spot beside him was slowly cooling but still held a little residual warmth. He dropped his head down onto his pillow again. Surely, his husband was just following the call of nature and would be back in bed soon. He dozed off again and startled awake a little time later, realizing with a frown that he was still alone in bed. Slowly and with a yawn he sat up, reaching for his glasses, smiling when the world slipped back into focus. He scratched his belly, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, wincing when his feet met the cold floor. Still half asleep, he searched for his slippers and was relieved when he found them and slipped into them. 

He got up, cast a quick glance at the adjoining bathroom door. There was no shimmer of light underneath it so his lover was definitely not on the loo. He walked over to the door, opened it and listened intently into the quiet of the house. In the room two doors down was light and he silently walked over, surprised to see it empty. Then he suddenly heard a quiet noise which sounded like music. Curious now, he followed the sounds until he reached the kitchen. 

The *new* kitchen. The whole pride in their newly renovated cottage they had recently bought for little getaways with the family. The family. Something Harry had never thought possible after breaking up with Ginny. She had kept the children. Of course she had kept the children. Not only had he been the one to end the marriage, he also had left her to get together with another man. And to top it all, not any man but a former Death Eater. 

Silently, he pushed open the door to their kitchen and smiled at the picture that presented itself in front of him. Lucius Malfoy, his husband for two years now was standing in the middle of the kitchen, his long, silvery hair loosely tied back, eyes closed, humming softly. In his arms he held their daughter Mirai who sleepily blinked at him, on the table stood an empty bottle. Apparently, she had woken up hungry and Harry, tired from a long day working in their garden, had simply slept through it. But Lucius had heard it, had gotten up and had taken her down to the kitchen to feed her. So he, Harry, could sleep. A warmth spread through his chest and in this moment he loved him more than he had ever thought possible. 

“Did we wake you, love?” Lucius soft voice broke through his happy thoughts. With a big grin, he stepped closer and hugged his husband and their precious daughter together. “You know I can’t sleep without you by my side.”

Lucius laughed softly. “Oh, but you can,” he purred, leaning down to give the younger man a gentle kiss, “you just don’t want to.”

Harry grinned. “That’s right,” he admitted freely. “You’re better for me than a Calming Draught.”

He smiled down at Mirai who had finally succumbed back to sleep and was resting peacefully on Lucius’ shoulder. Again this wave of nearly unbearable love swept over him, and he pressed a gentle kiss to her head. Her fair blonde hair was silken soft and he couldn’t wait until her eyes would get their final color. Right now they were still baby-blue and he was curious whether they would change to his own green or Lucius’ silvery gray. 

“What was it you were humming earlier?” he asked after a few moments in which he simply enjoyed the closeness to his husband and their daughter. 

“It was ‘The way you look tonight’ from a famous Muggle singer named Frank Sinatra. Someone in the park played it a few days ago when I was there with Mirai on the playground. I liked it.”

Lucius moved Mirai a little higher on his shoulder so he had one hand free and pulled Harry close. 

“Some day, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you, and the way you look tonight,” he began to sing quietly and slowly swayed with Harry and their sleeping daughter through their kitchen. 

Harry felt his heart melt a little more and suddenly knew what he had missed in all those years he had been married to Ginny. It had been this: dancing in the middle of the night in their pajamas, barefoot, in the kitchen. Doing something out of the ordinary. While listening to Lucius sing, he remembered their first date and how afterwards they had taken a walk in the rain, laughing, holding hands and enjoying the way the rain soaked their clothes. With a smile, he thought back to the almost scandalized face of Draco when Lucius had brought him to the Manor that night so he could easier floo back to his own place. It had been one of many dates before they finally spent a whole night together. 

“What do you think about?” Lucius asked him when Harry’s smile brightened even more. Harry raised his head and gazed up into the warm, silver eyes of his lover. “You were smiling. What about?”

Harry cuddled again close to the older man. “I was just thinking about how happy I am to have you in my life,” he murmured quietly so as not to wake Mirai again. Lucius bowed down to kiss him. 

“How about,” he mumbled between two kisses, “you bring our princess back to bed, and I pour us a glass of wine?”

“Great idea,” Harry murmured, gently took Mirai out of Lucius’ arms and carried her upstairs into her bedroom. Gently, he laid her down, smiling when she just snuffled a little and continued sleeping. After casting a quick Notification Charm, he closed the door behind him and went back downstairs. 

In the kitchen, soft music was floating through the air and Lucius had two glasses in his hands. His long hair was released now and flew freely over his shoulders. Harry loved to run his fingers through the silken strands and Lucius knew that. He stepped closer to the older man, took one of the glasses and sipped on the dark read liquid. Then he hummed in appreciation. “This is go...” he began but before he could finish his sentence, Lucius’ lips descended down on his and a familiar tongue dove into Harry’s mouth. Moaning, he reciprocated the kiss. After a few moments, he could feel Lucius’ arms tightening around him, and slowly he began to sway him again to the music. 

“Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm,” Lucius sang quietly after he’d ended the kiss, “and your cheeks so soft, there is nothing for me but to love you, and the way you look tonight.”

Harry’s head rested against Lucius’ chest and he listened to the soft rumbling of his love’s voice, and the steady beating of his heart. 

“With each word your tenderness grows, tearin' my fear apart, and that laugh that wrinkles your nose, touches my foolish heart, lovely ... never, never change, keep that breathless charm, won't you please arrange it? 'cause I love you, just the way you look tonight.”

When the music ended, Lucius stopped. Harry looked up at him and the silver-haired man whispered quietly, “I love you, Harry.”

“I love you, too, Lucius,” Harry murmured back, and standing here, in the middle of their kitchen, with his husband in his arms, Harry knew that he finally had everything he ever wished for. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> When I was researching the song for this fiction, I foudn out that "The way you look tonight" has been sung by several singers over the years. I decided to stick with what I hope is the original from Frank Sinatra.


End file.
